


Grow Old With You

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Fix-it fic, Fluff, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other, Post-Canon, nothing but fluff, they're in love, they're married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: Jon and Martin after it all- when they can be themselves and be happy together.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> THEY DESERVE HAPPINESS JONNY PLEASE

Jon thinks Martin looks really resplendent when he comes home from the gym. Actually he thinks Martin is beautiful no matter what, before even Jon realized. Though he’s prettier now, Jon thinks a little selfishly, when he comes home to Jon - who's working on getting something published. 

Said man finally looks up, and meets Jon’s eyes. Martin laughed when he realized he is being looked at so sweetly, “What are you doing retired antichrist?”

“Looking at my husband, and what are you doing?”

“Doing the same now I suppose.” Martin says, and stretches, “I’m gonna get a shower.”

Jon fakes a gag, “Yes you smell awful-”

Martin rolls his eyes, and throws his jacket at Jon who scrambles away, “Oh hush up.”

“I’ll start dinner.” Jon gets up from the couch, and yawns a bit. Old man, Martint thought affectionately. 

“Mhm, I’ll come help after.” Martin says, and Jon walks over and gets on his tiptoes to land a kiss on his cheek.

“No need, I’ve been sitting around anyways. You just look cute and I’ll pick up the slack.”

Martin laughs, “Uhuh, fine. Only because I am dead tired.”

Jon nods, and takes the kiss to his forehead before heading to the kitchen and taking out everything they needed to make food. He hums around the kitchen, not quite awake, but he feels a bit better. Maybe a nap after dinner? No that’ll turn into a long sleep, didn’t want to wake up at five the next day groggy. Though he knows no one would mind if they lazed a bit, yes they both had jobs but it was a lot less soul sucking that whatever the Magnus Institute had going on. Martin had his job at the bakery down the lot, and Jon finally got wifi in the little safehouse and has started writing. 

“Hey hey!” Jon wriggled against the man hugging him, “You are still damp!”

“I’ll shake the water out of my hair like a dog.”

“Gah. Awful.” Jon said, smiling a little. They hum, leaning his head back against Martin’s chest, “At least you don’t smell like gym anymore.”

Martin picks Jon up, just for a second then sets him down.

“What was that for?” They ask asmused, looking back at their husband with a raised brow.

Martin sticks his tongue out, “I can’t just pick you up?”

“I need a four page essay on why-” “Oh shut up you goof!”

Jon gets back to his cooking, and plates what he created. With his free hand he points at the kettle and gives Martin his best pleading eyes. Martin snorts, but goes to start making tea. It was nice to have this, after everything they went through, after all the world’s problems piggybacking on them like some kind of awful koala. Martin holds out Jon’s mug to him - a green and purple mug with typewriting that said World's Best Dad, a joke between him and Martin-, full of black mango tea with only a smidge of honey and sugar. Martin’s favorite cup was the blue one that said ‘Piss off :)’ which Jon found to be perfect for their husband. 

“Your plate.” 

“Thank you old man.” Martin says, and looks over at him.

When they finish eating, they eat on the couch and leave their dishes on the coffee table out of laziness, Martin looks at Jon. Said man can’t read minds anymore, but he would see Martin’s adoring thoughts. Jon looks better now, getting three meals a day and drinking tea, his health slowly reaching a peak it never had. It was strange, to see the lines on his face from age and not stress- his hair was slowly going from salt and pepper to silver fox- a nickname Jon despised even though Martin found it hilarious. 

He wanted to hold his spouses face, and then realized he could do that. That was something they could just- do now. Martin cups Jon’s cheek, and Jon looks at him. Confused but content. 

“I like you.”

“Gross!” Jon grins, and Martin takes his hand back, “That is a terrible choice.”

“Oh hush up you cheeky arse, go do yardword or something.” Martin looks away and Jon leans on him.

“Only if you bring me tea.”

Martin groaned, “Go tend to your old garden.”

“Oh you love my garden!” Jon headbutts Martin gently on the arm, and Martin has to agree. He loves everything about their life now actually, to the small garden and the safehouse that is now truly safe. To the nights they can spend reading on the bed and complaining about crumbs on the couch. To see the other grow old. 

He hums, “Yes maybe I do.”

“I love you too.” Jon says, and yawns.

“Tired?”

“Yes quite. Are you?” Jon looks over, his chin resting on Martin’s shoulder much too close to the other man’s face. His eyes were no longer otherworldly, but they were still lovely to look at. 

Martin smiles, “Yeah, I think so. Bed time?”

“Look at us. Going to bed at seven- we’re officially ancient.” Jon says dramatically, but his tired eyes and yawn that threatens to overtake him again comes through.

“Yup, older than dirt. Get up off me-”

“Why ever would I do that- hey!” The smaller of the two scrambles, and Martin starts laughing, “Evil Martin, evil! Cruel and unjust husband! I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Uhuh, and when you get cold you can stay there.”

Jon gasps dramatically, and Martin is so happy he gets to see the grumpy dramatic love of his life get up on the couch, and hold out his hand to Martin, which he takes. They start walking to the room, and Martin is like the moon kept to the earth by gravity, “You’re already dressed for bed.”

“Astute observation, and you are still in your button up.”

“I will be back, and I am taking-” he snatches one of Martin’s sweaters, “-this with me.”

“Criminal.” Martin says, but Jon is already throwing off his button up and putting the sweater on with a smug face, “Pick up your shirt dork.”

Jon looks at Martin with the face of ‘i was going to do that anyway but now I don’t want to since you told me to’. He still picks it up and puts it in the basket and glares at his jeans, “I think jeans are evil!”

“Just because you get stuck in a pair doesn’t mean they’re evil.” Martin laughs, and stretches as Jon goes to brush his teeth. When his husband comes back, they are engulfed by the sweater, “Maybe you wouldn’t be cold if you wore trousers to bed.”

“Maybe.” Jon says, before he lays in bed next to Martin, getting comfy in their pie of pillows and blankets- more for Martin who still runs cold, and they curl up. “Love you Martin.”

“Love you too Jon.”


End file.
